Fasteners located in hard-to-reach locations are typically tightened or loosened using either a universal joint intermediary device, or via a mechanic's hands for lack of a better tool. However, a universal joint is only useful where the angle formed between the driver and the fastener is shallow, while hands are only useful to apply a small amount of torque. Moreover, in many situations a hand is too large to grasp a fastener in a restricted location. More recently a tool driver, patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,832, was developed as a solution to the aforementioned problems.
The tool driver described in such application is an intermediary device which is driven by a rotary driver, such as a socket wrench or drill. The device translates the torque supplied by the driver to a transversely attached tool. A number of tool types may be used. For example, the tool could be a socket to interact with a nut or it could be a screwdriver bit.
The tool driver is a superb device for tightening and loosening hard to reach fasteners. However, at times a large amount of force must be applied along the tool and fastener rotational axis to initiate tightening or loosening. It also has been found that aligning a fastener or drill bit can be difficult when the desired location is restricted or partially hidden from view.
Currently tools used with the tool driver are carried separate from the tool driver. This results in lost tools and an increased amount of time to exchange tools
In many instances, using a tool at hard-to-reach locations requires a means to attach a fastener for such a location to the tool prior to tightening. Additionally, a means for holding a fastener to the tool after loosening and removal is helpful. The tool driver described in the above application does not have either of these qualities.
Typically, the hard-to-reach locations are not illuminated very well. Consequently, artificial lighting must be provided by the mechanic. In close quarters, this can be a difficult task. A means for providing illumination of the work piece, where the luminous element is attached to the tool driver, is helpful. The tool driver described in the above application does not have this attribute.